Amore and Amour
by The-Fabulous-Person
Summary: Amour and her Amore are finally caught by a dangerous crimelord. Betelgeuse/BenjaminxOC. Just a little one-shot connected to my main story concerning Benjamin's death. Rated M for death, blood, mutilation, and prostitution.


**EDITED/UPDATED: I went back through and (hopefully) fixed the majority of my spelling errors and atrocious grammar.**

**Hey hey hey I know.**

**I should be working on the actual story, and not one-shots, since I was threatened at least twice. ;P. But I've been working on this for a while, since about halfway through 'All The Makings Of An Apocalypse', so I thought I would finish it up and throw it to you little wolfies.**

**And you know I mean that in the most loving way.**

**

* * *

**

**1370**

Benjamin blinked slowly, rousing himself from the half-sleep he'd spent the night in.

There had been something weighing on his mind, something he couldn't quite place. All he knew was that it was something concerning the woman beside him.

His shocking emerald irises flicked briefly to the smooth, olive back half-hidden by the moth eaten sheets before he rolled out of the bed, and bent to retrieve his trousers. It was as he was pulling his boots on that a long-fingered, graceful hand stroked down his spine.

"State lasciando il mio amore?"

Benjamin flashed his signature cocky leer over his shoulder. "Ya know I can't understand ya Babes."

Laufeia's plump ruby lips pulled back to show a set of perfectly even, pearly whites. "Three years and yet we are still on different pages amore." She pulled herself across the bed and slid her hands around his middle, grinning even wider as his own hands stilled and his entire body shuddered beneath her painstakingly sharpened nails. "Where are you going Benjamin?"

Benjamin shuddered again, leaning back against her naked chest as her hands wreaked havoc across his stomach. "Parents. Been too long… can't let them worry."

Laufeia chuckled darkly, sliding her hands slowly lower. "Ahhh, my little mamma ragazzo." She cooed in a mocking baby voice. "Cootachie cootachie coo." Her hands dropped to cradle something that made him jerk in her grip as her teeth gripped the side of his throat. "You are gone for so long when you return to mamma. Stay with me amore."

"Tempting as that sounds." He rasped, carefully pulling himself away from her to retrieve his shirt. He stumbled slightly, which made Laufeia grin. "You know what it takes for me to get home. I have to go see them amour. With Daugan after us…"

Laufeia grimaced sympathetically. "Are you sure you would not like my help? Doing this every time cannot be easy amour."

Benjamin smiled, leaning down to brush his lips across hers. "Nah Babes, don't worry about me. I trust ya with everything." His hand was suddenly on her wrist, yanking her off the mattress and up into the air, crushing her against his chest. "But I don't want ya carryin' the information, 'case that bastard manages ta get ya from me. He'd break ya ta get it." His lips attacked hers once more, grinning in triumph once he pulled away, leaving her breathless. "And I can't have my future wifey-poo dead."

Laufeia rolled her eyes. "Well you better hurry up and get out of here. I will meet you at the alter amore."

Benjamin's eyes softened as they traced her face, committing it to memory. "I'll be the drop-dead handsome one in the red suit."

Laufeia chuckled. "And I the one in white."

* * *

Benjamin couldn't understand where he'd gone wrong.

Maybe he hadn't been as careful as he'd thought.

The blond groaned in pain, leaning heavily against the railing of the bridge as his legs tried to give way.

Of course, Daugan had made a critical error in leaving Benjamin to breathe. A few dislocated joints and much swearing and excruciating pain later, Benjamin had pulled himself free of the wire and rope, and escaped through a low window.

"Bloody hell…" He sucked in a sharp breath as the wounds sent another agonizing ripple through his entire body.

Daugan wanted everything, and did everything to try and get it: the location of Benjamin's town and parents, his partner in crime's name, where the money was hidden.

Benjamin was horrified to hear a sob rip from his chest as the ground rushed up to meet him.

When he came too, he tasted blood, and lipstain.

"Amore! Amore open your eyes!"

"Loo… amour…" His voice was weak, nearly silent.

Laufeia sobbed, pulling his head onto her lap as she tried to stop the bleeding from his chest. "Oh Benny… oh amore! You must hold on!"

"No… He…" Benjamin's eyes slid closed once more. "He'll come back… don't think… don't think I can take anymore…"

"Amore-"

"No… can't let them get you… get my parents… you… you gotta go… outta France Babes… First…" He lifted his head, and moved his hand to her thigh. But he wasn't feeling her up, no, he was reaching for her gun. "Don't make me go through it again Babes…"

Laufeia's eyes widened in a mixture of horror, shock, pain and resignation. "Amore…" Her hand shook as she pulled the pistol from its holster, and slipped her arms around him, hauling him up against the railing. "Il mio amore … my Benny…"

Benjamin flashed her his cocky leer, but it was ruined by the thick, congealed blood bubbling through his teeth. "Mon amour."

_**BANG!**_

Her tears soaked the top of her bodice as the dead weight collapsed against her, pulling the distraught woman to the ground.

She wailed into his hair, paying the blood that smeared across her face no mind.

That was when something snapped, and snapped hard.

She lifted her face from his hair, her eyes wide and crazed and the grin that stretched her plump lips terrifying.

She had more than one concealed weapon, and she detached the knife from her thigh, running the flat of the blade down her true love's face.

"Don't worry amore." There was a flash of silver, and a grunt of pain and she no longer had a ring finger on her right hand. The thin golden band and the fat gleaming ruby were painted red as she pushed back the edge of his jacket, and slipped the severed finger into his inner pocket. "Keep me with you amore, while I avenge your death. I'll find you on the other side."

Grunting from the effort, Laufeia slid her arms under the man's armpits, and hauled him up and over the rail of the bridge, watching with a manic grin as he slipped beneath the dark and foreboding surface.

She turned from the railing and holstered her weapons once more.

She set off down the road, a skip in her step as she began to sing a lullaby she would sing to her amore.

"_Fai la nanna principino, Fai la nanna cuoricino, Dormi bene nel lettino, Che la mamma e' qui vicino. Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto, E vedrai tutto e' un incanto. Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro, Son piu' belli, mio tesoro. Viola, arpa e mandolino: Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino__!"_

Her voice was haunting as it drifted through the cobblestone streets. The voice of a ghost, of a madwoman.

* * *

The plan was simple. One she'd performed many times.

She had, in fact, been planning on performing this very same stunt on the man that was now her true love. But his eyes… his strange charm…

He was no real looker, but as her hips rocked slowly against the large, hairy man beneath her, she imagined her true love, her amore; her Benjamin was the one grunting and thrusting beneath her skilled hips. She imagined his hands caressing her lovingly, instead of Daugan's groping greedily.

He suddenly flipped them over, pinning her to the mattress with all her might as he thrust wildly, almost cruelly into her as she cringed in pain.

It was over not a moment later when he climaxed violently inside her.

The old man rolled off the woman he thought was just another, simple prostitute and gestured for her to get off the bed. "Fetch the wine there dear."

Laufeia flashed a stunning smile as she slipped from the bed and moved to pour the wine. "You are… razzher energetic, for a man such as yourself, no?" She simpered in a fake French accent that had been carefully practiced. "Zat was fantastic. No many of my customers can bring somezhing like zat."

Dagaun grinned. "I'm sure you say that to all the old men that pass you a few coins." His words were biting, and meant to insult her, but she was supposed to be a silly whore.

Laufeia giggled and retrieved the two glasses, dancing back over to the bed. "Oh no mon elegant." With moves trained from a past she had escaped from only with the help of her amore, she climbed easily back onto the bed without needing her arms or spilling a drop of wine, and straddled the man's hips. "It is usually 'ump 'ump and zhen poof!" She handed him the wine and set about tracing teasing circles across his puffed belly. "It is just me and ze alleycats."

Daugan leered suggestively up at her. "Don't get used to it, my dear."

Laufeia grinned, pretending to take a deep sip of her wine as she wriggled down his legs and bent her head to his hips. "Oh, you are being no fun at all monsieur!" She giggled.

His entire body suddenly went rigid beneath her hands, before his legs began to kick out in wild convulsion, knocking her off of him.

His eyes began to bug from his skull as he gasped for air. "W-whore!" He gasped.

Laufeia let out a mad cackle, bending to retrieve her undergarments. "But of course, Daugan. Just another worthless whore. The whore that finally fixed you." Daugan blinked, taken aback by the sudden Italian accent flowing between those plump red lips. The woman suddenly snarled, crossing the floor to lean over him. "You murdered my amore. I am returning the fav-OOOHHH!" Her face contorted in agony as she stumbled back, dislodging the knife from her ribs as Daugan rolled off the bed, trying to stab at her again.

"I… I ki-kill n-nahon!"

Laufeia whimpered as she collapsed into a pained ball, trying to suck in air. _Can't… can't breathe…_ "Matthieu White." The alias Daugan knew Benjamin by.

As Daugan twitched one last time, Laufeia's eyes slid closed and the doors were thrown open as the guards rushed to the crime lord's aide, too late.

* * *

**1988**

He didn't know who it belonged to, or even how it'd gotten into his pocket. Of course, he didn't really remember his living years at all really, only a little about the time period and the fact that he'd had a partner in crime.

What was his name… or… her name?

Sometimes, if he thought hard about it, he could hear a faint lullaby sung by a soft, sensual voice.

Ah well, memories didn't suit him well. Memories could cause pain.

He grabbed Lydia's hand, trying to force the ring onto her finger, but she resisted, and he nearly dropped the ring.

Laufeia watched all this with a grim smile. She'd moved on, having believed her Benny had also moved on. The only reason she could see him now was because her ring was being returned to her.

Well not her, but a fellow Bouvier descendant.

She wanted to be angry that he didn't remember, that he was forecfully giving her ring away to someone who wanted to refuse it, but she couldn't be.

Her amore was going to be okay now.

* * *

**Geeze.**

**I'm just a crazy connection-making witch aren't I?**

**;D.**

**I thought about working that into the actual story, but I thought I'd put it all by its lonesome.**

**Lydia, descended from Betel's true love?**

**I know, totally cheesy, totally cliché but I couldn't help myself.**


End file.
